She Wouldn't Be Able To
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Jackie has no idea how, when or why but she knows it's true!


**AUTHORS NOTE: So Lee read Cleaning Fetish's again and had a momentary liking for this pairing. I'm obviously not going to write major because it's not a pairing we're all going to love (sorry if there are lovers of this pairing out there!) but I thought I'd give you a wee one shot! The guy at the end isn't our beloved Ewan, I know I feel dirty as if cheating on him but I didn't want him dragged into this pairing ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the OC mentioned at the end the rest belongs to Glenn Chandler!**

* * *

**[She Wouldn't...]**

**

* * *

**

She wouldn't be able to tell you when it started or how but she knew it had.

She wouldn't be able to tell you when she'd first found his tamed blonde curls attractive or when she'd wanted to run her hands through them so that she could tease the softness. She wouldn't be able to tell you the first time she'd wanted to see what they looked like when they'd been ruffled or after he'd climbed out of bed. She wouldn't be able to tell you when she'd started thinking about shampoo he used because the fruity scent was to die for and she couldn't help but smell it whenever he stood near her. She wouldn't be able to tell you when she first got an obsession with his hair.

She wouldn't be able to tell you when she'd first fell under a trance because of the crystal blue eyes that always focused on her eyes when she spoke. They never strayed and she knew that was because she honestly thought that she was intelligent and could hold a conversation. The eyes were literally a window to his emotions. She could tell when he was happy, when he was teasing and when he was sad. They told a story and she always wanted to share the mood he was in with him.

She wouldn't be able to tell you when she'd noticed that when he smiled, it was only one half of his smile that really upturned causing a dimple. She wouldn't be able to tell you when she noticed that when he laughed, he would hold onto his stomach as if it was something really funny and he'd light up the whole room with his happiness. With one minute of his laughter, she seriously believed the whole world would be cheerful because he just had that kind of power. She most definitely wouldn't be able to tell you when she'd first thought about how their lips would feel pressed together or how wonderful she believed it would be.

She wouldn't be able to tell you when she'd started wondering what he hid behind his suits that weren't as expensive Robbie's but still of wonderful taste and they really showed that underneath there was a man with a body to be proud of. She wouldn't be able to tell you when she'd started imagining what it would be like to strip his clothes off and run her hands down his skin. She wouldn't be able to tell you when she'd argued whether his chest was bare or hairy or how she'd come to the conclusion of it being bare. He was a bare chest kind of guy she had just decided.

She wouldn't be able to tell you how many nights she'd laid awake wondering what it would be like for him to be lying beside her. She wouldn't be able to tell you whether she had more fun with her sexual thoughts or her thoughts of them just snuggling or even just talking about books and other things that they enjoyed. She had decided that she enjoyed their chats and cuddles because she loved him and wanted to spend every minute with him.

"Hello?" She looked up at him and laughed as she realised that she'd been caught in a daze while he was speaking to her.

"Oh my, I'm sorry! What were you saying?" She asked shaking her head in horror at the fact that she'd been staring at him while talking and not actually listening. How much of an idiot did she look right now?

"I was just saying that that extremely cute guy that's been giving you the eye all week has just walked into the office," he said pointing over to the door and Jackie looked over. She had to agree that the guy was cute but not him. She turned to look back at him to say so and saw that he was on the phone. She could tell that it was the new boyfriend from the giddy giggle he gave the minute the other person spoke. She just sighed before moving towards the door and smiled at the guy.

She wouldn't be able to tell you when all that stuff happened but she could tell you this.

DS Jackie Reid was madly in love with DC Stuart Fraser and he was madly in love with someone else, a guy.


End file.
